A Dark War
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: King Sombra has returned, and he has all of Equestria under his hoof. He's also become so powerful that not even the Mane 6 could stop him. But one pony has a connection to the darkness, and he's the last hope. Could he save Equestria? Please review. The character is not an OC, he just doesn't have a tag.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark War**

Hello peeps! I hope this story will interest you. If you listen to Phillip Beesen's Shadow warrior while reading this, the experience might be a tad better. It's an orchestra piece, yet intriguing. Well, let's pounce right into it. Please review, I like reading them🐾🐁. Enjoy!

It was a typical winter day in the Canterlot. It was cold, yet had that feeling of warmth like a summer day. But watching from the shadows, was the darkness that plagued the Empire many years ago. King Sombra watched closely from the dark ally, as he saw some young ponies pass by.

" Hello," He gravely said as the ponies started to run, he grabbed one filly with his magic.

" Tell me, where is Celestia?" He asked.

" I'll never tell you!" The filly replied as Sombra then made shadows surround the filly.

" Tell me, or the shadows will bring you to the moon!"

" She's in her castle!" The filly cried as Sombra disappeared.

Sombra went to the castle, where he appeared before the princesses.

" Sombra!" Celestia yelled as she fired magic at him.

But he dodged and started staring into her eyes. Celestia was then lost under his spell. It was a trick he mastered while he was imprisoned. He did the same to Luna, then he made Celestia tell all of Equestria that Sombra was king.

One colt then transformed back to his normal self. Thorax wax undercover, he then ran to Ponyville to tell Twilight.

 _ **At the Golden Oak library…**_

" This can't be happening!" Twilight exclaimed, " King Sombra came back!?"

" I have no idea," Applejack replied, " I thought we destroyed him,"

" We did!" Rarity added, " I watched the whole thing!"

" Well, we are probably going to have to fight him," Thorax replied, " We defeated him before,"

" Okay, let's kick some Sombutt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

 _ **Later…**_

Sombra was on his throne when the Mane six, Spike, and Thorax entered.

" Welcome to my kingdom, glad you could make it," Sombra evilly said.

" Give Celestia back her kingdom, King Sombra," Twilight replied, " Before things get ugly,"

" So strict," Sombra exclaimed, " I thought you were the princess of friendship,"

Twilight then fired a magic beam at Sombra, but he caught it effortlessly in his hoof.

" He's grown too powerful Twilight! We should go back!" Spike said panicking.

" Twilight," Sombra said soothingly, " Look into my eyes…relax,"

His eyes then turned green, and next thing you know, Twilight was under his spell.

" Twilight!" Applejack yelled as Sombra began to laugh.

" I will control all of Equestria, the earth will cower before King Sombra!"

" Wait, you didn't get Princess Cadance," Pinkie pie explained.

" I trapped her my spell as well," Sombra replied, " She's cleaning the dishes,"

Rainbow Dash then knocked out Twilight with a punch and the group carried her back to Ponyville.

 _ **Later…**_

" Star Swirl!" Thorax yelled as the old wizard let them inside his little shed. He lived there since Stygian's reform.

" What brings you here?" Star Swirl asked.

" All the princesses are currently trapped in a spell. Twilight is the only one we saved. King Sombra is back. He's all crazy powerful and we don't know how to stop him!" Spike explained in one breath.

" This is magic even beyond my knowledge, there's only one pony who-" Star Swirl then paused.

" Who!?" Rarity asked.

" I don't know if he's ready to face someone as powerful as Sombra,"

" Well, we could help!" Pinkie pie exclaimed.

" Twilight knows a whole bunch about magic, she could teach them a thing or two," Fluttershy added.

" But how are we going to break this spell? A punch obviously didn't do it," Rainbow Dash said poking Twilight with her hoof.

" STYGIAN!" Star Swirl called, " Can you come here please?"

Stygian was organizing books in the library, he ran downstairs.

" Yes, Star Swirl?"

" Could you take the darkness out of Twilight?"

" Yep!" Stygian replied smiling.

He put his hoof between Twilight's eyes and recited some ancient words. Twilight then snapped out of the trance.

" What happened? Where's Sombra?" Twilight asked groggily.

" Twilight," Applejack said, " You have to train the only pony who can stop King Sombra!"

" Who's that?" Twilight asked.

Star Swirl smiled thoughtfully.

" He is right in front of you,"

Well…any guesses? Please review if you want more from me. The next chapter will be up soon!🐭


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dark War**

Hello again, thank you for continuing to read this. I hope you also continue to enjoy this story. Rate and review! 🐭

" You have a connection to the darkness, Star Swirl?" Applejack asked.

" Oh, no," Star Swirl replied with a chuckle, " The pony I meant was Stygian!"

Everyone turned to look at the unicorn. He shuddered a little.

" Me!?" Stygian exclaimed, " You want me to face King Sombra!?"

" Stygian, you are connected to the darkness, you could fight Sombra!"

" You think I'm ready?"

" You are part of the Pillars, he is no match for you!" Twilight exclaimed.

Stygian sighed, " But did you say I needed training, Star Swirl?"

" Yes, you need control. There's only one pony who has rage such as yours,"

" Princess Luna," Twilight finished, " But she is under Sombra's spell,"

" She came up with this, 'You just need to fight, nothing else,"

Stygian wasn't so sure. He was always taught to fight smart. But Star Swirl was usually right in the end. Also, this was the quote of Princess Luna! He had to trust it.

" Lets go," Stygian said with a smile.

 _ **Canterlot…**_

Sombra was relaxed on his throne. He looked upon the city he transformed, when the ponies busted in.

" Ah, Stygian. A pony who can actually match my ability. It's been so long,"

" Quit it, Sombra. I'm taking back Equestria,"

" That's an important detail in your words. You always get to the point,"

" I'm not here for games,"

" I know that. Why else would you be here? Is it to OVERTHROW ME!?"

Sombra fired a magic beam at Stygian, which he dodged. Sombra then put the Mane 6, Spike, and Star Swirl in a magic box.

" Man to man, no backup, just us,"

" You're on Sombra,"

The fight begun, Stygian and Sombra wrestled throughout the castle. Sombra threw a painting at Stygian, while he did the same to Sombra. The two ended up on the balcony. Sombra had his hoof on Stygian's neck, but Stygian kicked him in the stomach, sending Sombra flying into the throne room wall.

" It's over, Sombra. Step down or get sent to the puppet dimension,"

Sombra then disappeared, and became his shadow form.

Star Swirl began banging on the box wall. Sombra threw Stygian into the throne, knocking him out. Right when Sombra was about to finish Stygian, Star Swirl teleported right in front of Stygian. All you could see was a cloud of black smoke. Stygian shook himself awake, he found Star Swirl not moving. Sombra vanished to rethink his technique.

" Star Swirl! Please wake up! Star Swirl," Stygian said in a panic.

" Dad?" Stygian cried as he bowed his head in sadness.

" Awww, the daddy's boy is sad because his daddy went night night," Shadow Sombra teased.

" Y-You MONSTER!" Stygian yelled as he transformed into the Pony of Shadows.

" Bring it!" Sombra yelled as he began to clash with Stygian. Sombra leapt on top of Stygian, but Stygian once again kicked Sombra off. They then started to slam each other into the cake walls. Then they started the magic duel. The two beams fired and clashed. It was a seesaw battle.

" S-Stygian?" Star Swirl muttered, " I believe in you,"

Stygian then surrounded himself with darkness, and all you could see was a bright light.

Everything was normal again, almost like it never happened. It was quiet. The princesses walked in.

" Okay," Rarity said.

" This is awkward," Applejack added.

" Are you sure that this actually happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Star Swirl began looking around for Stygian, but found Sombra's crown.

" He's gone!" Rarity exclaimed.

" Hopefully to never return," Twilight added.

" Is everypony okay?" Celestia asked.

" We are, thanks to Stygian,"

" I thought Stygian was evil!"

" He is reformed now," A weak Star Swirl added, " He is the reason Equestria is back to its glory,"

Fluttershy helper Star Swirl up.

" You should've seen it, Princess!" Pinkie pie exclaimed, " Sombra was all, Pow! And Stygian went, Boom! Then they, went Smack! And-"

" I think she gets it, Pinkie," Applejack said.

" Speaking of Stygian, where is he?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight then held her head.

" I feel weird,"

" Stygian must be trying to contact you," Star Swirl explained, " You answer him by thinking of him,"

Stygian then appeared as a projection.

" Guys! I'm in Frozen North! Sombra trapped me here!"

" Are you okay?" Celestia asked.

" Sombra then pounced on Stygian. It was all seen in the projection.

" I'll give you one chance," Sombra said gravely, " Join me, we can rule Equestria together,"

"I'll never join you!" Stygian yelled.

" You can conquer those who turned you away!"

Stygian then paused. The Pillars sent him away, they betrayed him.

" You're right, I am still angry at those who shunned me. But they realized their mistake. I know that the thousands of years I have been trapped can't be brought back, but I have to enjoy the time I have now,"

" That purple princess filled your head with silliness!" Sombra exclaimed, " Friendship is for the weak!"

Stygian was then surrounded by a white light.

" Because friendship helps create the powerful!"

A big explosion occurred, the projection turned off. Stygian then crashed through the roof.

" I just fixed that!" Celestia exclaimed.

" Stygian?" Star Swirl said looking at the unconscious unicorn.

" I'm sorry for the Pillars and I have done. You were right, friendship does help create the powerful. I'm sorry,"

Tears then began to run down Star Swirl's cheeks. The others bowed their heads with respect, even the princesses.

A hoof then touched Star Swirl's. Stygian was alive

" I knew it! You're alive!"

The two unicorns then danced about happily.

" What about Sombra?" Twilight asked.

" He'll be back, he's Sombra," Stygian answered, " Just watch,"

So that's my story, please rate and review! There's more coming at you, and that's a Pinkie Promise! Beast boy is Beast mode!🐁 Rock on!


End file.
